Journal
by sakuralittle
Summary: Je DETESTE mon patron, c'est un être exécrable ! Alors pourquoi est ce que je me retrouve à jouer aux cartes avec lui en mangeant du popcorn toute la nuit ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Neuf août deux milles six. Minuit douze._**

Kinomoto Sakura née le 1 avril, vient de recevoir son ordinateur portable. Elle est dans sa chambre et ne se doute point de ce qui va y surgir d'un instant à l'autre…un mec. Oui vous avez bien lu ! Vous n'êtes ni myope, ni atteint du cerveau, croyez moi ! En fait, vous devez être en train de vous dire que c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne ferme pas ses portes une fois passé une certaine heures. Sauf que Sakura avait vérifié que la porte de son appartement était bel et bien fermée à clef. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille tête en l'air, qui,soi disant le matin sont mal réveillé et «oublie » de mettre leur soutien-gorge juste pour draguer leur patron, qui soit dis en passant est très beau et très riche. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel mec qui va rentrer dans son appartement. C'est …Shaolan Li, son patron. Le patron de la Li corporation. L'homme le plus riche et le plus séduisant de la chine. Vous allez vous demandez également ce qu'il vont faire tout les deux, seul, dans cet appartement à cette heure de la nuit ? Eh bien, ils vont joué aux cartes en mangeant du pop-corn. Vous êtes déçu ? Allez, avouez que vous êtes déçu. Vous pensiez qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'autre n'est ce pas ? Bande de petit pervers que vous êtes. Et après on vient dire que les écrivains on un esprit tordu. Regardez vous donc avant de parler !

**Sakura POV**

Ça va faire deux jours que je ne dors plus convenablement. Je suis épuisé et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je n'arrête pas de penser. « Frr frr » c'était quoi ça ?... voila que je me met à flipper toute seule maintenant. Je vais devenir paranoïaque, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un mini tueur en série de 10 cm dans mon appartement. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire ? Me charcuter le gros orteil ? « Frr frr » Ho, voila que ça recommence. C'est décidé, je vais me boire une tisane pour me détendre. Bon, ou est ce que j'ai rangée mes sachets de thé ? « Frr frr »… sûrement près du café… Hooo…il y a quelqu'un derrière moi ! Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je me retourne ? Ou bien je continue mes « activités » tout en espérant qu'il s'en aille et aussi que se ne soit pas un mini tueur en série géant.

« Excusez-moi »

Je crie et je lâche ma tasse vide à terre qui se brise au contact du sol. Je me retourne vivement et fixe l'intrus du regard, terrifié à l'idée que je puisse mourir à 21 ans seulement. J'imagine déjà les articles de journaux : Sakura Kinomoto, jeune femme âgée d'à peine 21ans, tué par son patron Shaolan Li qui aurait bu un verre de trop à une soi…Shaolan Li ? Patron ?...Mais C'EST MON PATRON ? Que fait mon patron dans mon appartement ?

« Patron ? Vous faites partie de la Li corporation ? ».

Houps apparemment j'ai parlé tout haut sans m'en rendre compte.

« Heu… oui » répondis-je encore sous le choc que mon Patron soit entré dans mon chez moi par effraction. Mais attendez une minutes c'est chez moi ici ! Et même si cette personne est mon patron je suis en droit d'exiger des explications !

« Attendez une minutes, c'est chez moi ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Pourquoi êtes vous entré dans MON appartement ? »

Revirement de situation, je le vois qui me regarde avec son air surpris vraiment craquant (comme un biscuit), puis fini par me dire ce qu'il fait dans ma cuisine.

« En fait, je viens de larguer une fille et elle m'a coursé jusqu'ici. Alors je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution : me réfugier dans un de ces appartements et c'est tombé chez vous, Mademoiselle… ? » Dit-il avec son sourire d'ange… j'y crois pas : il entre dans mon appartement et tout ce qu'il a me donner comme explication c'est qu'il est irrésistible et que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Et en plus, il me dit tout ça avec son sourire d'ange. Vous savez celui qu'il utilise pour draguer et qui signifie clairement : « Hey, regarde moi ! Je suis beau comme un Dieu et tu vas forcément succomber à mon charme comme toutes les autres !! ». Pas question qu'il reste ici et puis quoi encore ? Il voudrait quand même pas que je lui serve un café non plus ! Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici.

« Allez vous-en ! ». Je le vois faire la moue puis me dit :

« Vous ne comptez quand même pas me mettre à la porte ? Cette folle furieuse rôde encore dans les parages, j'en suis sûr. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de draguer n'importe qui ! Et puis je n'en ai rien à faire. Sortez de chez moi ou sinon j'appelle la police ! »

« Si vous faites ça je vous vire. »

« **Quoi ?** Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Grr ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! En plus je ne peut même pas le mettre dehors : j'en ai besoin de ce job. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? À sourire comme ça celui-la ? Ce n'est pas vrai, mais il me nargue en plus, avec son petit sourire narquois.

« Je peux rester ? »

… sale type !!! Ho tient une éponge toute mouillée ! Qu'elle heureux hasard ! Je le prend et la balance dans ça direction, malheureusement pour moi il l'évite.

« Mais ça va pas ? »

« Je vais très bien merci »

Enfin il a perdu son sourire arrogant. Je m'abaisse pour ramasser les débris de ma tasse qui n'en est plus une et mets le tout sur le bord de l'évier.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je peux rester ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. »

« Ding Dong »

C'est pas vrai qui est ce qui peut bien sonner à une heure pareille ? Ils font tout pour me faire enrager ou quoi ? Je me dirige vers la porte, mets la chaîne de sécurité et ouvre. C'est une femme.

« Oui ? »

« Est ce que Shaolan Li est ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Rendez le moi ! »

« Vous le rendre ? Mais enfin, ma pauvre chérie c'est lui qui vous a larguée. » Lui dis-je tout en souriant d'un air faussement désolée.

« Et alors ? Je ne suis resté qu'une nuit avec lui. » « Encore une fois, il ne faut pas coucher dés le premier soir chérie. Même si la personne est Shaolan Li. Surtout si la personne est Shaolan Li. Maintenant allez vous en ou j'appelle la police. »

Et je lui claque la porte au nez sans demander mon reste.

« Elle est partie ? ».

Évidemment l'autre bouffon a écouté toute la conversation. Et dire que ce crétin est mon patron.

« Oui elle est partie. »

« Où est ce que je peux dormir ? ». Et en plus il a le culot de me demander ça

« Sur le sofa ! » toutes ces émotions m'ont creusé l'appétit. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre mon frigo. Ho tient, il reste de la lasagne. Assez pour deux personnes. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui.

« Vous avez faim ? »

« Je suis affamé. »

« Je n'ai que de la lasagne. Ca vous dit ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est européen. C'est délicieux. »

Je ne lui demande même pas son avis et réchauffe le plat. Et puis de toute façon il n'y a plus rien d'autre dans le frigo. Je m'assieds à table en attendant que ça réchauffe et je commence à le dessiner sur mon bloc de dessin qui était resté sur la table. Oui je dessine mon patron. Mais son visage est tellement expressif. Je lève les yeux pour le regarder mais il n'est plus en face de moi ce bouffon. Ou est-il donc passé ?

« C'est très réussi ! »

Je sursaute à l'entende de sa voix derrière moi et cache mon bloc sur ma poitrine pour ne pas qu'il en voit plus.

« Vous êtes malade ?! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Désoler ! »

« Tut tut tut tut. (Le micro-onde qui sonne) »

Je me lève, prends deux assiettes, puis sert le restant de lasagne. Je m'assieds à table en face de lui, qui est en train de regarder mon bloc de dessin… NON MAIS POUR QUI Y SE PRENDS ?

« QUI vous a autorisez à regarder dans MON bloc ?! »

« Moi bien sûr. »

« Ça suffit ! Rendez moi ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Vous dessinez très bien. » Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

« La n'est pas la question, rendez le moi. »

Il passe outre ma question et me montre un de mes dessins.

« Qui est ce ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Votre amant ? » Grrr, il m'eneeeeeeeerve.

« Ha ! J'ai touché juste, puisque vous ne répondez pas. »

« Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas sortir avec mon frère ! C'est illégal. » « Je me disais bien aussi, il est beaucoup plus vieux que vous. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir dit que c'était mon amant ? »

Il faut absolument que je me calme. La colère ne peut pas résoudre mon problème.

« C'était pour vous voir en colère. Vous êtes très belle quand vous l'êtes, vous savez ? » Attention ! Éruption du volcan dans 5… 4… 3… 2... 1

« ARRETEZ DE VOUS MOQUER DE MOI !! »

« Baissez le volume, vous allez réveiller les voisins »

Mon dieu maman, qui est ce qui m'a donné un type pareil ? Et comme patron en plus ! Bouuuuuuh, je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque s'il continue à me mettre en boule de la sorte. Bon, j'ai entendu dire que le meilleur moyen de répondre aux imbéciles c'est le silence. « C'est très bon la lasagne. » évidemment puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

« … »

« Vous avez acheté ça où ? » Acheté ? Non mais quel culot ! Alors que je l'ai préparé pendant des heures.

« … »

« Est ce que vous m'ignorez ? » Bieeeeeeen quel déduction monsieur Li, même un détective n'aurait pas trouvé mieux comme explication !

« … »

« Parce que si vous m'ignorez, ce n'est pas très poli. » Pas poli ? Ce qui n'est pas poli c'est d'entré dans les appartements de gens qu'on ne connaît pas et faire du chantage pour pouvoir dormir chez ces derniers.

« … »

« Est ce que vous êtes encore vierge ? » QUOI ?

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE POSER PAREIL QUESTION ?! »

« Ha ! Ça a marché, vous ne m'ignorez plus. » ... ho super la tactique Sakura ! Tu as tenu combien de temps dis moi ? Cinq seconde ?!

« Ça vous dit un jeu de cartes Sakura ? Avec du pop-corn. » Hein ? Mais comment est ce qu'il à su mon prénom ?

« C'est marqué sur votre bloc en haut à droite. » comment il sait que j'allais lui poser cette question ?!

« Comment est ce que… Ho et puis zut, vous m'énervez ! » Je me dirige vers un tiroir et en sort un jeu de carte. Je le pose « délicatement » devant Li qui me regarde bizarrement. « Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est bien vous qui m'avez demandé de jouer aux cartes ? » « Oui mais je ne penserais pas que vous accepteriez. »

« Je pourrais travailler sur mon PC mais compte tenu de votre présence je ne saurais pas me concentrer sur mon travail. Alors autant faire quelque chose même si ce quelque chose est avec vous. »

« Et le pop-corn ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. » Manquerait plus qu'il ose me demande d'aller en chercher à la superette. « Dans ce cas, il faut aller en chercher. » Il a osé !

« Je n'irai pas chercher du pop-corn pour vos beaux yeux. »

« Je ne vous demande pas d'aller chercher du pop-corn, mais de venir avec moi en chercher. » je dois admettre qu'il a raison sur ce point. Bon qu'est ce que je fais ? J'y va ti, j'y va ti pas ? C'est quoi ce regard de chien battu ? Il veut me faire craquer ou quoi ?! Merde, je ne peux pas résister à ce genre de regard. Non, résiste Sakura, résiste !

« C'est…c'est d'accord. »

« Super ! On y va ! » Et il n'attendrait même pas que je m'habille ce bouffon.

« Je vais me changer. »

« Je vous attends. »

_**Une heure du matin : Supérette de la ville.**_

POV normal.

« Sucré ! » « Salé ! » « Sucré ! » « Salé ! » « Sucré ! » vous devez certainement vous demander ce qui se passe. Hé bien en faite, voilà. Sakura et Shaolan se dispute pour savoir s'ils vont prendre du pop-corn sucré ou salé. (Personnellement, je préfère le sucrer.) Évidemment le patron et tout les autres clients, qui sont en fait seulement deux, les regarde se chamailler comme des enfants pour du pop-corn. Et ils ont continué leur dispute jusqu'à ce que le patron intervienne.

POV Sakura.

« Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas les deux ? » c'est… c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée avant ?! Quelle imbécile je fais ! Mais tous ça c'est de ça faute ! S'il ne m'énerverait pas autant, ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas ! Non mais, du pop-corn salé ! On aura tout vu, du pop-corn à la moutarde tant qu'ils y sont ! Et puis de toute façon je ne lui paierai pas sont pop-corn.

« Très bien ! Mais vous payé votre pop-corn Li ! »

« Ça fera 500 yens madame Li » Ma… madame Li… est ce que j'ai bien entendu ?! Est ce que ce demeurer vient de m'insulter ?

« Je… ne… suis… pas… madame Li »

« Ha zut… j'ai oublié mon portefeuille. »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? »

« Hihihi ! » Qui ?! Qui ose rigoler de mon malheur ? Que je l'étrangle sur place !!!

« On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute. »

« To… tomoyo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pourrai te retourner la question Sakura, que fait tu là avec l'héritier des Li ? »

« Nous venions acheté du pop-corn Tomoyo, comment va Eriol ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir il a eu un petit creux au milieu de la nuit lui aussi. » Quoi ? Attendez ! Je ne suis plus rien du tout là. Ils se connaissent ?! Et puis c'est quoi cet histoire de petit creux en plein milieux de la nuit ? Depuis quand Tomoyo dort-elle avec Eriol ? Je veux des explication sur le champs… enfin peut être pas sur le champs, surtout qu'il y a l'autre qui est là.

« Alors Sakura tu es d'accord ? »

« Hein ? Heu… oui. »

« Super ! Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir avec moi à ce bal ? » Qu… quel bal ? Mon Dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai encore accepté trop vite.

« Génial o Je pourrai crée ta robe Sakura ? Ho s'il te plait dis oui. »

« Heu… qu'elle bal ? »

« M'enfin Sakura, cela fait plus d'un mois que tu m'ennuie parce que tu n'as pas les moyens d'y aller et maintenant que Shaolan t'y invite tu oublies ? »

« **Ce **bal là ? »

« Oui »

« Celui là même ? »

« Oui sakura ! »

« Pour vrai ? »

« Sakura… » Finalement ça a du bon d'accepté quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'est avant, même si c'est avec Shaolan…

« Pour vous remercier Li, je veux bien vous payer vos pop-corn. »

« C'est très généreux de votre part miss Kinomoto. »

**De retour chez Sakura.**

Voila, ça y 'est. Le pop-corn est enfin prêt et ce gamin va enfin arrêter de m'ennuyer en me disant qu'il a faim.

« C'est prêt ! Monsieur le gamin de six ans ! »

« Hey, je suis pas un gamin de six ans ! » Huhuhu je jubile « ha ouais ? Pourtant on ne dirait pas : Sakuraaa j'ai faim quand est ce qu'on mange, c'est bientôt prêt ? J'ai faiiim » dis je en imitant une voix de gamin.

« C'est sûr que c'est un comportement d'adulte ça. »

« Pff. »

« Sakura un, Shaolan zéro! »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom? » Oups erreur fatal !

« … »

« Un point partout. Alors, on le fait ce jeu de carte ? »

« Tu vas morfler ! »

**7h00 du matin chez Sakura.**

« Rappelle moi de ne jamais jouer au poker avec toi pour de l'argent Sakura. » Ce crétin à perdu la plupart de c'est partie, il a aucune chance !

« Ha bon ? Moi je trouve que c'est un bon moyen pour ce faire de l'argent de poche. » « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Heu… 7h00. » … HAAAAAAAAAAA JE SUIS EN RETARD !

« Je suis en retard ! Je vais me faire virer ! » Vite pas le temps de prendre une douche. Juste me brosser les dent, petit déjeuner. Mon sac, mes clés.

« Heu… Sakura ? »

« QUOI ?! »

« Aurais-tu omis que c'est moi ton patron. » Mais… mais c'est vrai ce qu'il dit en plus. « Alors, ça veut dire que je serai pas virée ? »

« Non, viens avec moi. On va aller au travail ensemble. »

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neuf août deux milles six. Huit heures trente du matin.**_

POV Normal

Sakura courait comme une furie à travers toute le Li's Corp. Faisant se retournée ainsi de nombreux employé sur son passage. Elle se dirigeait vers le dernier étage où se trouvait le bureau de Li et elle avait l'air très en colère, tellement qu'on voyait ses veines palpitées sur sa tempe. Alors, la question est : Que s'est-il passée pour que Sakura se retrouve dans cette état ? Où plutôt, qu'a fait Shaolan pour la mettre dans cet état ?

POV Sakura

Finalement ça à de bon côté de passer le nuit avec son patron !!!(Heu… ne vous méprenez pas ! je n'ai pas couché avec Shaolan !!!) Je ne suis pas viré et c'est génial !!! En plus il ne ma rien demandé en échange. Ho joie !

« Mademoiselle Kinomoto ? »

« Oui ? »

« Monsieur Li vous demande à son bureau. » Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite…

« Tout de suite ? »

« Il a dit… » C'est bizarre, elle à l'air gênée…

« Alors ? »

« Ramenez vos… grosses fesses… dans mon bureau immédiatement ou je vous vire chérie… » COMMENT OSE T-IL ME TRAITER DE LA SORTE ?

« LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, JE TE HAIS » Je vais le tuer !!! Le sale ingrat !!! Quand je pense que je l'ai accueilli chez moi à bras ouvert… enfin peut être pas à bras ouvert ! Mais je lui ai permis de rester et de manger ma lasagne soit dis en passant qu'il a traité de lasagne industrielle ! En plus de ça il m'oblige à courir, on devrait le pendre rien que pour ça ! Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'annoncer à la secrétaire et j'ouvris la porte à la volée. Le pire c'est qu'il était complètement décontracté assis dans son siége en train de regarder sa montre.

« Tu as mis exactement 2minutes et 36secondes pour arriver ici. » qu'est ce qu'il est en train de me raconter celui-là ?

« **Quoi ? Tu as fait ça juste pour compter le nombre de minute que je mettrais pour arriver ici ?** »

« Non pas exactement. J'ai fais ça juste pour te voir en colère et pour te faire le honte de te vie ! » La honte de ma…

« Bonjour mademoiselle. » Qu… qui est ce ? Attendez une minute, son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose…

« Je suis Yelan Li. » Ho… ho non… c'est sa mère… c'est la plus célèbre femme d'affaire de chine ! Le salop, il va me le payer. Et ça s'est sûrement une de ses sœur.

« Et voici ma fille, Sheifa. » Bonjour la première impression, elle doit se dire que je suis une folle furieuse qui n'a jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie et qui doit absolument se faire interner.

« Alors… voici donc ta fiancée Shaolan. » Fi… quoi ?! Je n'ai pas très bien beaucoup compris.

« Oui mère je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto. » Non, il n'a pas osé quand même ?

« Heu… excusez moi un instant madame Li… Shaolan chéri j'ai à te parler. » Shaolan chéri, si un jour il m'avait dit que je l'appellerais comme ça je lui aurais ris à la figure, mais en attendant c'est mon point qu'il va recevoir à la figure !

« Ça ne peut pas… » Non ça ne peut pas attendre ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je me retrouve fiancée sans être au courant !!!

« _Non ! Tout de suite ! Dans le couloir !!!_ » Dis-je en pointant la porte ! J'ai l'impression de parler à mon fils inexistant de 15 ans…

« Veuillez m'excusez mère. »

« Nous vous attendons. »

Dans le couloir :

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? Et j'espère que tu as une bonne raison !!! » Où je l'égorge vif !

« Allons Sakura, tu ne vas pas refuser de devenir ma fiancée juste pour une soirée ? » c'est pas possible d'être aussi con !!!

« C'est bien ça le problème, c'est que c'est juste pour une soirée !!! Et puis quelle soirée ? » J'ai encore du accepté un truc sans savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais de sa faute à lui, je vais finir par faire une dépression nerveuse !!!

« Au bal que tu es sensée venir avec moi. »

« Tu… » CE bal ?

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu irais gratuitement ? » Je… je me suis faite avoir et en plus il me nargue avec son petit sourire narquois.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te gifler ! »

« Je suis ton patron et je peux te virer à tout moment. » Arrgh ! Il dit vrai ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

« Alors ? » Alors quoi ? Je ne peux pas lui répondre d'aller se faire voir quand même…

« J'accepte à contre cœur je dois dire !!! »

« Parfait, on peux y retournée chérie. » Chérie… ce sera quoi après ? Ma puce ?! Tss, je n'ai même pas de bague de fiançailles.

« Attends une seconde, tu oublies quelques choses, _mon chou_ !!! » Je suis trop généreuse ! Sa mère l'aurait remarqué, il était dans le caca jusqu'au coup !

« Quoi donc ? » Je lui montre ma main bien en évidences face à sa gueule d'ange pour qu'il voie bien !!!

« Ha oui, j'allais oublier, tient ma puce. » mais c'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Houa ! Ça c'est de la bague.

« Et pourrais tu arrêter avec tes surnoms débiles, s'il et plait ? »

« C'est toi qui a commencé. » … zen Sakura, c'est juste un sale gosse.

Pendant ce temps là…

La mère et la fille étaient toujours dans le bureau…

« Mère, vous croyez que c'est vraiment sa fiancé cette fois ? »

« Cela m'étonnerait ! … quoi que, vu la façon dont elle est arrivé ici elle doit être spécial à ses yeux. »

« Mmh… vous avez raison, d'habitude se ne sont que des petites pimbêche tombée dans leur fond de teint qu'il nous présente. »

« Mademoiselle Sakura est très jolie. »

« Que font-il donc ? »

« Sans doute est-elle en colère pour ce qui vient de se passer Sheifa. »

**À suivre…**

Gomen ne… c'est un peu court pour le deuxième chapitre. Pitié ne me frappé pas !!!

Alors vos impressions ? Et n'oubliez pas mon pote le bouton review !!! Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues !


	3. Chapter 3

10 août 2006

**10 août 2006. 13H30 **

Jour de congé, Sakura dort paisiblement dans son lit… enfin presque !

« Shaolan… Shaolan ! » Sakura parle en dormant et visiblement elle rêve de son bel apollon. Soudain elle se réveille en sursaut et crie :

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT DANS MON RÊVE CELUI-LA !! … La vache même pendant la nuit il me hante ! » Et elle rumina ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Sakura POV

Où est ce que je suis ? Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre… … … Je… Je me souviens pas… bon récapitulons ! Je me suis faite passer pour la fiancé de ce crétin puis sa famille ma invité à dîner au restaurant … Et puis ? Je … Je me souviens pas ! Ho galère ! Zen Sakura ! Tout d'abord : trouver quelqu'un pour savoir où je suis. 

Normal POV

Sakura se leva et observa la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était grande et luxueuse dans les tons vert et orange avec un lit double à baldaquin. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir. Il y avait dedans toute sorte de vêtement féminin et ils étaient tous de grande marque. Mais un en particulier attira son attention : il était dans une housse et il y avait un mot accrocher à celle-ci :

« Sakura,

J'espère que tu as bien dormi. 

Cette robe est pour toi … tu ne vas quand même pas sortir 

De le chambre en nuisette, n'est ce pas ? 

Bien à toi.

Shaolan. »

PS : Tu as une salle de bain adjacente sur ta gauche petite pouilleuse !

Sakura POV

Je … le … HAIS !! Au moins maintenant je sais chez qui je suis. Bon voyons voir cette robe … Une simple robe blanche… j'ai eu peur qu'il m'ai mis quelque chose de trop vulgaire cet imbécile. Et puis c'est quoi cette nuisette ? C'est trop sexy ! Une seconde… ce n'est quand même pas lui qui ma changé ? MON DIEU QUE S'EST IL PASSE HIER SOIR ? 

Après m'être douché dans cette salle de bain luxueuse je sorti de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile puisque cet imbécile à mis des flèches un peu partout dans la maison ou devrais-je dire : palais. Faute d'être un chieur je dois admettre qu'il à du goût en matière de décoration d'intérieur. Bon où en étais je ? Je perds même le fils de mes pensées à cause de lui. Ha oui ! La cuisine. Un vieux monsieur me tournait le dos.

« Heu…excusez moi. » 

« Ha miss Kinomoto ! » Dit il en se retournant. « Maître Shaolan ma prévenu de votre présence, je vous ai donc préparé un petit déjeuné. »

« Ha heu… merci »

« De rien Miss. Installez vous donc. »

Devant moi ce dressait une grande table avec dessus des croissant tout chaude et des pains au chocolat. Ainsi que toutes sortes de confitures et un pot de Nutella. 

« Désirez-vous un thé ou un bol de lait chaud Miss ? »

« Un thé s'il vous plaît… Savez-vous où se trouve Shaolan Monsieur ? »

« Appelez moi Wei Miss quand à maître Shaolan, il ne devrait plus tarder : il est presque 18 heure »

« Ha… quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? J'ai dormi tous ce temps ?! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?! »

Bon dieu est ce que quelqu'un va finir par me dire ce j'ai fait ?! Y'en a marre pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi se genre de truc ! Bouuh ! Et depuis que j'ai rencontré ce Li ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent !! Il doit porter la poisse c'est sûr ! Il faut absolument que je m'éloigne de lui !! 

« Ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Voyons Sakura tu ne te souviens pas ? » Je sentis une mais se glisser sur ma hanche et de surprise je ne pu m'empêcher de hurler et d'envoyer mon point à la figure du propriétaire de cette main et cette voix sensuelle qui n'était autre que Shaolan. 

« Tu ma peter le nez ! Je pisse le sang. »

« Shaolan je suis désolée » Qu'est ce que je raconte je suis pas du tout désolée !!

« Je crois que tu la cassé ! » mais oui bien sûr comme si ma force me le permettait.

« Fais voir »

« Je vais vous chercher une compresse maître Shaolan. »

« Aïe doucement ça fait mal » Rah les mecs tous des chochotes

« Bouge pas » Attention pinçage de cuisse dans exactement 2 secondes 1… 2

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! »

« Je voulais voir si tu réagissais toujours aussi vite. » Qu'est ce que je disais : des chochotes

« Et le verdict ? » 

« Tu réagis comme d'habitude donc tout va bien. » Hihihi c'est marrant de le voir en colère.

**Environ une heure plus tard **

Sheifa arrive dans la salon ou se trouve Shaolan et …moi bien évidemment. Quand elle s'arrête net et quel fixe Shaolan de manière très intense.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Oui parce que en faite Shaolan se retrouve avec un plâtre sur le nez. Je le lui ai bel et bien cassé… mais c'est de sa faute ! Ce que j'empresse de dire à Sheifa et évidemment lui répond que c'est de MA faute ce qui entraîne des réponses simultanés. 

« C'est de sa faute !» (Réponse simultané.)

« Finalement je ne veux pas savoir, Wei vous fait savoir que le repas est servis tout le monde est déjà dans installé. »

A suivre…


End file.
